Rifles have long included sights and scopes for accurate aiming of the rifle at a target. Various different scopes have been developed which have different purposes. High-power scopes have been developed for accurate aiming of the rifle at targets a long distance away. Short-range scopes have been developed which provide accurate aiming of the rifle on targets which are closer to the rifle. These scopes are generally attached to the rifle in a readily detachable and replaceable manner, such that various different scopes can be interchangeably connected to the rifle depending on the needs of the user. To facilitate the secure and precise attachment of different scopes, rifles have been commonly configured to include a base on an upper surface of a receiver of the rifle which has become a standard for attachment of many different types of rifles scopes. This rifle base, referred to as Steneg-Weaver base or Weaver base, is limited in that it only allows attachment of one scope to the rifle at a time.
In many environments, a user has need for a rifle with more than one scope. For instance, a hunter is not aware when choosing a scope for the rifle whether game will be encountered at short range or long range. Additionally, targeting sports have proliferated which, in order to test both the long range and short range abilities of the sportsman, include both short range and long range targets. It is impractical for a user to switch scopes, which are attached to the Weaver base, in the middle of one of these competitions. Similarly, it is impractical for a user to utilize two separate rifles, one having a long range scope and a second having a short range scope for a single competition. Hence, a need exists for a mount which allows a scope to be attached to a rifle through the Weaver base without interfering with the attachment of another scope already attached to the Steneg-Weaver base. With such a multi-scope system, a user could merely choose the desired scope to utilize when aiming at targets of varying distances.